Warriors Gay Mating Fanfic
by Streakio
Summary: Ayeo Streakio Here! I'm pretty sure this is the only story filled with gaybies
1. Beaker x Pine

Gay Love Beaker x Pine :3 Enjoi~

"Piiiine~ When do we get to the fun paaart?" Beaker whined.  
"W-What do you mean?" Pine mewed.  
"Y'know, the thing that mates do." Beaker chuckled.  
"O-Oh..s-sure I guess.." Pine mewed nervously, getting closer to Beaker.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Beaker grunted.  
"W-Well..it's my first time.." Pine sniffled, shifting his paws.  
"Oooohhhh~ In that case, turn around."  
Pine obeyed.  
Beaker stepped closer, nosing Pine's tail out of the way as Pine shuddered from embarrassment.  
Beaker then mounted Pine. Pine forced himself not to flinch.  
Pine felt something prodding at his tail-hole. He jumped.  
"Th-That feels weird Beaker.." Pine's mew shook.  
Beaker ignore him, starting to push himself into the dry tail-hole.  
"BEAKER STOP! THAT HURTS!" Pine wailed as he felt his anal wall parting, Beaker pushing himself all the way in.  
"Stay still, Pine!" Beaker hissed as Pine thrashed around. Pine stilled, whimpering as he tried to get used to the pain.  
"Ready, Pine?" Beaker mewed, Pine nodded reluctantly.  
Beaker pulled out, thrusting back in. He repeated the action slowly.  
Pine hissed in pain as Beaker got faster, going harder and deeper.  
Beaker rammed straight over Pine's prostate. Pine yowled in pleasure, ramming his hips back.  
"More Beaker, more!" Pine yowled. Beaker happily agreed, ramming harder.  
Beaker's balls slapped against Pine's as he went faster, Pine reacting by moaning more.  
Pine climaxed, white liquid spewing all over the floor and his tummy. His face fell into the ground, rear still high in the air to receive him.  
Beaker moaned as Pine face-planted into the ground, making him go deeper.  
Pine panted, trying to get away as he got tired, tail-hole becoming sore again.  
Beaker hissed, grabbing Pine's scruff and pulling him back, ramming into his sore tail-hole harder.  
Pine wailed in pain, thrashing. Beaker grunted, ignoring the thrashes.  
After a few minutes of painful mating, Beaker came inside of Pine. Yowling.  
Beaker climbed off, Pine falling to the ground, curling up in a little shivering ball of brown fur.  
Beaker went up, licking Pine's head. Pine looked up, still shivering.  
"Sorry I was too rough." Beaker panted. Pine nodded, curling back up next to Beaker and falling asleep.


	2. Brambleclaw x Firestar (By Guest)

Brambleclaw's gaze swept over the camp, searching for Firestar. He'd already checked the medicine den, warriors den, apprentice den, and nursery.

He decided that maybe Firestar is in his own den so he bounded up towards the highledge, climbing the rocks and slipping into the den, Firestar was asleep.

Brambleclaw prodded Firestar with a paw. Firestar shifted, eyes opening. "I. Need. You." Brambleclaw whispered.

Firestar didn't really seem to get the message so he decided that he and Brambleclaw would go on a walk.

He and Brambleclaw were about 3/4's way through their territory when Brambleclaw pounced on Firestar.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing, Brambleclaw?!" He hissed.

"I told you. I. Need. You." Brambleclaw hissed back. Firestar finally got the message as he felt Brambleclaw's member drop onto his expose stomach.

Brambleclaw started grinding his member on Firestar's sheathe, making him gasp and moan.

"You like this, don't you? Admit it!" Brambleclaw growled.

"I do! I do! More, give me more!" Firestar replied, mew filled with lust.

Brambleclaw started grinding harder, Firestar's member was all the way out now.

Eventually, both toms released a stream of sticky cum, covering each other's stomach and yowling their names to the stars.

Brambleclaw flipped Firestar over, mounting him and rubbing his member across Firestar's tailhole.

"Stick it in already!" Firestar gasped between moans.

Brambleclaw rubbed it a few more times before putting the tip at the entrance and slamming in.

Firestar hissed in pain, Brambleclaw letting him get used to the feeling.

After Firestar gave a curt nod he started pumping in and out, both toms moaning at the feeling.

"Sooo tight!" Brambleclaw moaned. "Sooo big!" Firestar bucked back.

The musk of aroused toms, sex, and cum filled the air.

Firestar came again, Brambleclaw not finished.

Brambleclaw pulled out, heading towards Firestar's head. He stuck his dick in Firestar's face.

Firestar took the huge member in his mouth, sucking and only being able to take half of it.

Brambleclaw shot his seed down Firestar's throat, moaning.

They both collapsed and fell asleep there, purring happily and covered in cum.


End file.
